College Gets To You
by Neo Rulez
Summary: A yaoi oneshot featuring Riku and Sora in college.


**College Gets To You **

**Oneshot**

* * *

Eyes close, bodies against each other, leaning on a wall, and nobody in sight. Things were going splendid, if you ask Riku himself. After years of being Sora's friend, Sora finally had given Riku a chance. One chance he would cherish forever. Here Riku was kissing Sora passionately on the lips as a light cherry blush dust over Brunet's cheeks. Hands from silver haired first year college student threaded through spikey brown locks. Sora moaned during the kiss. Riku's lips brushed upon Sora's neck causing goosebumps to rose onto his sun Kissee skin.

"R-Riku..." Sora panted.

Ignoring his childhood friend Sora continued trailing kisses on his neck resulting in the marks become hickeys so noticeable that anyone could see. Riku sought out to make sure he marked Sora as his, his and only his. After all the Brunet's brothers already tainting her with their kisses, caresses, flondles, and embraces. This drove Riku angry making sure he was going to make Sora feel like only person who love him was his childhood friend. To elaborate Sora only needed him, only him, that's fact.

"In this sort of place..." The smaller college student breathed out, heavily.

"Just a bit it's alright. No one will come." Riku reassured, confidently.

Sweat was glistening from Sora forehead coming down like a water from either sides of his famous. He was nervous. Apparently, Riku words of reassurance weren't working however Sora began to calm down when thick aroma of sex filled the air. Unexpectedly Sora got pushed against the wall, an imaginary exclamation mark appear on top of his head as Riku pressed his body on Sora's whose began to writher in fright. Riku hands hold Sora's button up shirt which softly shoved his childhood friend away.

"Let...let me keep this on!" Stammered the brunet.

Obeying Sora's command, Riku decided if Sora didn't want him playing with his nipple than he would go to next big thing, Sora's junk in the truck! He unbuckled Sora's pants and zipper as he moved his hand where he began massaging younger male's penis. Sora moaned of course in pleasure causing Riku to go off to deep end. Upon getting a chance to hear his best friend was breathtaking and made a person more arousal than usual. He made cute mewl sounds. So adorable which causes your heart to beat irregularly.

"Its better if you take off your shirt." The silver haired male advised.

"I-it's... I-it's fine..." The brunet stuttered.

"But it will get in way." Riku interjected.

Sora shook his head frantically. There was another way! He needed to prove it to Riku before things got out of hand.

"Do it like this, like this!" Sora demonstrated that instead of taking of his shirt he lift his shirt halfway where he rubbed his erect nipples with the fabric.

"..." Riku sort of just stared at the brunet astonished.

"See doesn't this looks sexy too?" The Youngest Harada son asked, panting slightly.

"Yeah, it does but I have a better idea." Riku smirked, a naughty expression .

Riku bend down where open his mouth where Sora started shivering in ministrations as licked the tip of his friend's penis engulfing it inside his mouth licking it everywhere causing Sora to moan. Effortlessly, Riku sucked the penis hold, tasting salty texture of Brunet's length. Sora couldn't stand seeing Riku doing something such as oral sex definitely to his penis so he shut his eyes hoping wouldn't see him but he heard the silver haired teen slurping. However Riku pushed Sora's pants alongside his undergarments all way down for easier access. Sora gripped Riku's silver locks as he felt his childhood friend sucking on his member hungrily. The brunet started breathing heavily between pants when Riku started harder than ever before resulting in Sora gushing out white liquid from tip of his dick. Riku gurgle the liquid in his mouth where he eventually swallowed. Cum dripped from his fingers which he licked with his tongue.

"I love you." Riku confessed.

Sora pulled Riku into a tight embrace. Atop collapsed due to exhaustion was brunet who pulled covers tighter to cover the both himself and Riku.

* * *

A/N: This idea sorta of just went into my head, this is an oneshot, I hope you like it.


End file.
